Shiori
Shiori (汐璃) is a Hong Kong who is active in both NND and YT channel. The first song in her mylist "Sarishinohara" was uploaded on NND first but she has been more active on YT later. She has a a soft and cute voice but also can make a cool, shota voice as in her cover of "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.". Her most popular cover is "Ghost Rule" on Youtube with more than 75k views as of June 2016. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Dream of Start (Released on December 25, 2014) List of Covered Songs feat. Shiori and Sekuri (2013.08.29) (not in mylist) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.09.06) # "Ai Kotoba II" (Love Words II) (2013.11.08) (not in mylist) # "Kochira, Daddara Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is Daddara and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2013.12.25) (Deleted) # Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Kissed Hatsune Miku) feat. (2015.12.31) # Jitter Doll" (2014.01.30) # "Twinkle" feat. Sekuri and Shiori (2014.02.03) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) (2014.03.21) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) feat. ANAS, Shiori, Minin, Kanae and Sekuri (2014.03.29) (not in mylist) # "Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouzi" (Sincerity Gender: Drastic Measures of Naivety) feat. REI and Shiori (2014.04.25) # "Sweet Devil" (2014.05.01) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2014.05.22) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.03) # "CANDY CANDY" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song) (2014.07.03) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) feat. Shiori and RiNN (2014.07.04) # "GLIDE" (2014.07.16) # "drop pop candy" (2014.07.24) (not in mylist) # "Eien Hanabi" (Forever Fireworks) feat. Hitoshi and Shiori (2014.09.04) (not in mylist) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) feat. Murasaki, Sekuri, Kaze, ANAS, Mawaru, Shiori and RiNN (2014.09.14) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.10.02) # "Dystopia Teargas" feat. Amagasa Undou (2014.10.06) # "SAYONARA" (2015.02.28) # "Fukujusou" (Adonis) feat. RiNN and Shiori (2015.03.15) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Shiori and Yura (2015.03.28) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.02) # "Girls" feat. Shiori and Yoite (2015.05.08) # "ECHO" (2015.05.27) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (2015.08.17) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Shiori and Yura (2015.08.24) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Shiori and Yoite (2015.10.21) # "Darling!!" (Love Live! song) (2015.11.10) # "GravityRain" (2015.11.27) # "Blessing" - A Hedonistic Key feat. Pinosuke, REI, Sakana, ♌Hira*, Vanilla, Shoushi, Shiori, Chahai, Eri and Yoite (2015.12.31) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.10) # "shake it!" feat. Shiori and Yomi (2016.01.30) # "Love-ccino" (2016.03.24) # "Kokoro to Iu Namae no Mihakken no Zouki no Kinou ni Tsuite no Kousatsu" (Regarding the Function of this Undiscovered Organ Called a 'Heart') (2016.03.30) # "Heart Chrome" (2016.04.14) # "Andromeda Andromeda" (2016.04.26) # "Kotonoha Yuugi" (Word Game) feat. Ima and Shiori (2016.05.10) # "LIAR DANCE" (2016.05.31) # "jewel" (2016.11.04) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Mwk Remix- (2016.11.16) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.11.25) }} Discography Gallery |Shiori old facebook.png|Shiori as seen on her facebook icon |Shiori Sekuri Twinkle.png|Shiori (left) and Sekuri as seen in "Twinkle" |Shiori CANDY CANDY.png|Shiori as seen in her cover of "CANDY CANDY" |RiNN Shiori Onaji Hanashi.png|Shiori (left) and RiNN as seen in their cover of "Onaji Hanashi" Illust. by HongzN |Shiori-Kimi-ni-Todoke.png|Shiori as seen in her collab cover of "Kimi ni Todoke" |RiNN Shiori Fukujusou.png|Shiori (left) and RiNN as seen in their cover of "Fukujusou" |Yoite Shiori Girls.png|Shiori (right) and Yoite as seen in their cover of Girls" |Shiori Daring.png|Shiori as seen in her cover of "Darling!!" |Shiori Facebook.jpg|Shiori as seen on Facebook icon |Blessing A Hedonistic Key - Shiori.png|Shiori as seen in her collab cover of "Blessing - A Hedonistic Key" Illust. by Eri (絵里) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Facebook